Oh Baby?
by Kira the cat
Summary: Shadow's been turned into a helpless infant. But by who? Kira and Sonic race to find the answers before Shadow gets permenantly stuck like that. Besides, how bad could babysitting the Ultimate Lifeform be?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a random and adorable chapter fic  
Rating: T for shadow's thought cursing, Rush, Ashura, Scourge, Silver and Knuckles' foul mouths, and mentions of Rush and Scourge's sex life.  
_'Shadow's thoughts'_ (italics), **[Shadow's dreams]**(bold).  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or it's characters, SEGA and Sonic Team do. Rush however, is the product of mine and my friend's imaginations. Hands off.

Chapter One

Third Person POV

Kira raced after Sonic, the beautiful scenery of the Green Hill Zone rushing by as she tried to catch up to the Blue Blur. She skidded to a complete stop as her highly developed human ears twitched twice. Sonic, upon hearing her stop, turned and raced back over to her.

"What's up sis?" he asked as she crawled around, looking for something. He watched her curiously as she moved farther from him and pawed through the bushes.

"Sonic...I think we have a problem..."

Shadow's POV

I slowly came to in the brightest of places. Where was I again? Oh right, Green Hill Zone...chasing the doctor again...But why? The bright light subsided and the Faker's younger sister hovered over me.

"He's awake. Shadow, are you alright?" she asked. I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was baby babble. My eyes widened. Did I just say _baby babble_? The Faker howled with laughter and I shot a glare at him. I was hoping this was a bad dream, that I had just been knocked out by one of the doctor's mechs. My hopes that I was only asleep faded as she lifted me up and cradled me in her arms. I whined in protest, I was not some helpless infant. I am, or was, the Ultimate Lifeform. "Stop squirming Shadow. I don't want to drop you." she said. I pouted and babbled angrily at her, demanding she put me down right now.

"Awwww, is wittle Shadow cwanky?" he cooed. I glared at him and he just laughed.

"Sonikku stop being a jerk and lets go. He's prob'ly just tired and hungry." She said as she headed for a starpost. "This should get us home." We jumped into it and reappeared near their house. The Faker was already inside when we got there and was currently assembling what looked like a highchair. My heart skipped a beat and I squirmed around in her arms. "Shadow stop." she shifted me around so that I was looking over her shoulder. I resorted to my last option, even if it wasn't the best option. I sucked in a breath before crying loudly. "Okay, Mr. Cranky-pants. It's time for a nap." she said with a sigh.

"The crib's set up if you wanna put him in your room." he said. I glared at him again, making a mental note to kill them both when I returned to normal. I shivered as we headed down the hall to her room.

"Lets find you something warm to wear." she said as she laid me on the changing table and strapped me down. I fumbled with the strap but discovered that, along with my size and speech, my motor skills were gone too. I whined in frustration, wishing this nightmare would end already. She reappeared from under the table, a pair of powder blue footed sleepers, a bottle of shampoo, and a towel in one hand and a diaper in the other. "Glad he ran to the store." she said cheerfully as she unstrapped me from the table and carried me into the kitchen. She turned on the sink and ran the water until it was lukewarm before putting me in. I wiggled around, whining and fussing as she rubbed some soap in my quills. When she was done torturing me with that she rinsed me off and wrapped me in the towel. We returned to her room where she blow dried my fur. I was once again strapped to the changing table as she tried to diaper me. I kicked and squirmed before I started to cry again. "Stop fussing so much." she said before she started rubbing my stomach. My cries weakened into whimpers as I tried to fight the relaxing and soothing motion. Soon enough, she had me diapered and was sliding the sleepers on. After I was dressed she unstrapped me and headed back to the kitchen. I was placed in the highchair and given a set of toy keys to 'play' with. I sighed and glared at the toy while she fixed lunch. The Faker walked over and grinned at me. I glared back, not in the mood to deal with him or his human whelp.

_'Chaos, what is wrong with him?'_ I thought as he jingled the keys in front of me. I continued to glare, not understanding at all what he was trying to accomplish.

"Aww, come on Shadow." he half whined. "Can you say 'Sonic'?" he asked, that goofy grin still plastered to his muzzle. I narrowed my glare.

_'No, but I_ can _shove these damned keys down your thoat Faker...'_ I thought. Instead, I babbled angrily at him, promising death and tourture should he keep up this ridiculous behavior, knowing he wouldn't have the foggiest idea what I was saying. He continued to grin, now cooing in what I assume was an attempt to piss me off and add to my misery. I picked up the keys and with my limited motor skills, chucked them at him, hitting him square between the eyes. I laughed as he fell back into a chair and rubbed his forehead. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Eventually, she came over, sitting a plate of chilli dogs on the table next to the Faker before picking me up. She sat down on the couch, shifting me so I was cradled in her arms. I wanted to fight but it felt oddly safe and comfortable. In her hand was a bottle with what I assume was milk of some kind. She held the rubber nipple to my lips and I turned my head to the side. I refused to be degraded further by drinking from a bottle.

"Come on Shadow." she said softly. "Just a little bit and then you can take a nap." I glared up at her, I was not drinking from a bottle or taking a nap. I wasn't even tired. Apparently my body and my mind weren't on the same page as my slight yawn gave her the opening she needed to stick the nipple in my mouth. Instictivly, my lips closed on it and I began to suck. The warm liquid sliding down my throat and filling my empty stomach. It felt good to say the least. "See, now was that so hard?" I tried to glare but I was quickly falling asleep from the milk. I pushed weakly at the bottle, trying to get it out of my mouth as I whimpered, too full to cry. She pulled it from my mouth, carrying me back to her room and laying me in the crib. My brain fogged up as I drifted into slumber.

* * *

Im back everyone! Heres some Baby Shadow Kawaiiness for you all to enjoy. ~Kira.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hello readers! Thanks for all the reviews so far! TatlTails sorry if I spoiled a little of the fic for you. Anyway, ready for more Baby Shadow cuteness? Ready to see Knuckles get the snot beat out of him? Good! Here's chapter 2.

* * *

"So what do you think? Can you fix him?" Chaos my head was killing me. I felt like I just left one of Rouge's late night parties. I tried to roll over onto my side but I was trapped. _'Probably just tangled in the blankets again.' _I thought. What was Kira doing in my apartment though? I opened one eye, then the other. Then it hit me. I had somehow been reduced to a toddler. I couldn't move because she had wrapped me like a present and strapped me in a car seat. I had no idea where I was. The shade on the seat was pulled down low, blocking my vision of everything but the floor. I heard Tails' voice then.

"Well I'll need to run some tests on him but the problem with that is that I have no clue whether his regression is just physically or both." he said.

"Well he's been acting defiant and cold like usual. So maybe it's just physical." She said. I shifted a bit, trying to make myself more comfortable than I was, and was alerted to an odd soggy feeling between my legs. My eyes widened with horror. I couldn't have. I squirmed uncomfortably, eventually drawing Kira and Tails' attention. She sat the car seat on one of Tails' work benches, peering in at me. I glared at her, though the effect was lost when I squirmed again. She unwrapped me some and lifted me out of the car seat. My day was slowly getting worse and worse as she handed me to Tails. The kit smiled at me and I gave him my usual deadpan expression. I already didn't want to deal with the faker. The last thing I wanted was to be poked and prodded at by a ten year old. I tried glaring to get him to put me down but he just held me while he talked to Kira about running some tests. I shivered a bit. My diaper was still wet and cold and the kit's lab was making me colder.

"Here Kira." he handed me back to her. "He's shaking. I think you should wrap him in a blanket." She took me and picked up a blue baby bag before telling Tails she was going to change me. I glared at the floor, I was going to kill every last one of them when I got back to normal. She headed for the upstairs bathroom and spread a black mat on the counter before laying me down on top of it. This one had straps like the table which blew my plan to crawl away. I feebly tried to push her hands away, I didn't want to be changed. I didn't want to be a baby. I kicked and she rubbed circles on my stomach again. My resistance melted and I calmed down, somehow winding up sucking my thumb as I stared at nothing. She was done before I knew it and picked me up before reaching for the bag.

"I have something for you Shadow-kun." She said. I ripped my thumb out of my mouth, glaring at it as she pulled something from the bag. "I know how much you miss Maria so I made this for you." It was a stuffed doll made to look like Maria. As much as it pained me to be treated like a child, I was stunned that she went through the trouble to make it for me. I took it. She had paid incredible attention to the details, the hair was made from silk and the dress was satin. She had sewn two jeweled sapphire buttons on for eyes and even made a tiny pair of shoes. I couldn't believe it. Maybe….she wasn't like the rest. As a matter of fact, not once had she baby talked at me. I looked up at her. "It's okay. You don't have to thank me. I just wanted to do something nice for you until we sort out this whole mess." She headed back down to the lab, Tails now chatting with the faker and Knuckles. Oh shit. Knuckles was here. He and I didn't really see eye to eye. He was a loud mouth and annoying. Damn the faker and his big mouth. Damn him straight to hell! He walked over and pinched my cheek, cooing at me while Knuckles stood behind him, fighting the urge to laugh.

"The hell happened to him?" he asked around a snicker.

"I'm not too sure but it's most likely linked to the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said, rolling his eyes at Knuckles and shaking his head. "I won't know for sure until I run some tests on him later." He turned to Kira. "I actually need to talk to you about that Kira." She passed me off to the faker and walked away. Now normally, I wouldn't be bothered by being left alone with these two hooligans. But under the current circumstances, I was completely helpless and at their mercy. And that scared me. I whimpered piteously, she _was not_ going to leave me here with them.

"I'll be back in a little bit Shadow." She patted me on the head before walking away. I tried to remain calm, glaring at the red echidna in an attempt to show I wasn't afraid of him. He smirked at me and cracked his knuckles. My glare faltered a bit as he showed his fangs as he grinned. He sat down in a chair and slid off one of his gloves. I was so going to kill the faker for what he let Knuckles do. I was placed over the red head's knee, sleepers pulled off and the diaper opened. I clutched my doll, I knew what was next. As soon as he sat down I knew. _Whap! _i jumped a bit as his palm connected with my ass. _Whap!whap!whap!_ My eyes teared up but I didn't make a sound. _Whap!whap!whap!WHAP! _I cried out a bit, pressing my lips together as tight as I could. I didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing me cry. _WHAP!WHAP!WHAP! _after three more hard spanks I couldn't keep my silence any longer. I cried, loudly, and he roared with laughter. He finished with two more spanks and my ass was stinging and red. I could barely breath, I was crying so hard. I couldn't stop at this point. They both began to worry then, the sound starting to bounce off the metal walls.

"Get him to shut up!" Knuckles hissed. The faker redressed me and tried to calm me down. Not likely. I was going to scream all night if I had to.

"Maybe if you hadn't have spanked him we wouldn't have to worry about him screaming like this!" Eventually, my crying drew Kira and Tails' attention. I reached my arms out for her, not wanting to be near these two for another second. She took me and and noticed that Knuckles was still missing a glove. She glared at him.

"What did you do?" she asked through clenched teeth. Knuckles and the faker sweatdropped and backed away.

"Knuckles spanked Shadow!" he shouted before running off. I was handed to Tails who took a few steps back. Kira's face took on a look of pure hatred and anger, the dual streaks of violet colored Chaos Energy in her hair glowing. She grabbed Knuckles, who had tried to run, and proceeded to beat him into a near coma. She let up and turned to us. Tails automatically held me out to her and she took me, grabbing the bag and car seat and heading home. The house was vacant when we got there, the faker either too afraid to come home or hiding in the house somewhere. She sat the carseat on the floor and took me into her room. I was still sniffling and hiccupping, mostly against my will, and instead of laying me on the changing table she laid me face down on her bed. She shushed me and gently handled me, rubbing cool rash ointment into my stinging skin. I hated this. I hated all of it. But I liked, for some reason, being with her. She was human, but not like the other humans I had met. She was kind, like Maria. At that thought I realized the doll she had worked so hard to make for me was gone and I started to cry again. I was immediately surprised when she presented the doll to me.

"Here you go Shadow." She said soothingly. I took it and immediately hugged it, not caring if she watched or not. I was just glad to have it back. She changed me into a thicker diaper, which I was secretly grateful for since it hurt to even be picked up, and went into the kitchen. She heated up a bottle of formula and sat at the table. I really didn't want to go through this again. But I, for some reason or another, was starting to get used to this. I still didn't like it though. Just as she was about to start feeding me, there was a knock at the door. She opened it and I died. Rouge, Amy, and Blaze were at the door. She smiled and let them in. "Hey girls what's up?" The three took a seat on the couch, either not knowing it was me, since I was adamant on keeping still, or just waiting to have the situation explained to them.

"Well, I got a very frantic call from Amy, who got one from Rouge, who got the call from G.U.N saying that Shadow never returned from his mission earlier today." Blaze said. Kira sighed.

"Well you can stop looking for him. He's right here." I glared up at her. How could she rat me out like that? She gave an apologetic smile before I was attacked by three swooning, cooing girls.

"AWWWW! He's sooooo cute!" Amy squealed, grabbing me out of Kira's arms.

"Who's a cutie wittle baby?" Rouge cooed, pinching and pulling on my cheeks. Blaze purred and cooed at me, taking me from Amy.

"You are just so cute and adorable. I could just eat you up." she said, nuzzling me. Kira finally, after five minutes of trying, came to my rescue and sat the girls at the kitchen table with her. I was sorely hoping she wasn't planning to feed me in front of them. I let out a small sigh of relief as she just chatted with the others.

"So how did Shadow end up like that?" Rouge asked.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure. Tails said he'd run a few tests in the morning when he's feeling better." She replied. "By the way, you seriously need to do something with Knuckles."

"Why, what happened this time?" Amy asked.

"He spanked Shadow a few hours ago. Hard enough to leave bruises I might add." Blaze and Amy stared in horror but Rouge promptly got up from the table and headed for the door.

"When I get my hands on him..." She muttered, flying off.

"Maybe I should go with her..." Amy said running after the bat. Blaze shook her head.

"I swear, he's worse than a child." She said. "No offense Shadow." I just rolled my eyes. Blaze wasn't really that difficult to put up with. She was somewhat like myself if not exactly the same. Now that Amy and Rouge were gone, I glanced over at the bottle. I honestly was hungry at this point and no one would use what they saw as blackmail against me. I glanced up at Kira then back at the bottle. She smiled and the three of us headed into the living room. Blaze clicked on the television and Kira sat next to her, cradling me in her arms. For the second time that day, and the first time in a long while, I felt safe and loved and wanted. I snuggled against her, getting comfortable as I allowed the rubber nipple to pass my lips. I drank greedily, the warm sweet milk filling my stomach again and giving me that good and drowsy feeling. I yawned, pushing the bottle away and snuggled more into her. I snuggled my doll, drifting in and out and in and out before giving in to the warm safety of sleep.

* * *

And thats a wrap for chapter two. Knuckles you big jerk! Picking on poor Shadow. Don't worry, he gets a second beatdown in the next chapter. Also in the next chapter, Shadow starts mentally regressing further and the appearance of the one and only, Rush the Wolf! Till then, read and review please! ~Kira.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hello readers! Before I go into what goes on in this chappie, SnoeMahnsCumn4U had asked if each chapter will be in a different POV. Sadly, no. But as Shadow starts getting a little worse it'll either switch to either 3rd person or Kira's POV. Most likely 3rd person. Thanks to all the readers, favers, followers, and reviewers so far! Now that that's outta the way, it's time to meet our resident crazy, Tails' cousin, Rush the Wolf.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to voices, neither of which were Kira's. I opened my eyes and ended up staring sleepily at Vanilla Rabbit and her daughter Cream. Kira was nowhere in sight.

"Good morning sweetheart." Vanilla said cheerily as she lifted me out of the crib. She walked over to the changing table and grabbed a clean diaper. "Cream honey, can you go heat his formula up while I get him changed?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." She replied, waving goodbye and heading to the kitchen. Vanilla smiled warmly at me, much like she would when I happened to run into her at various places around town, and began changing me. While I'd rather Kira do it, since I was getting used to being around her, I didn't fight Vanilla or even fuss. I was still a little sleepy and my backside still stung a bit. I shuddered as I thought about last night. Hopefully Rouge did some damage to him. She finished up and carried me to the kitchen. "Here you go Mom." Cream said as she handed her the bottle. Vanilla thanked her and sent her off to play outside while she sat in the armchair near the couch. I opened my mouth and started drinking my breakfast, snuggling into Vanilla's side. When I finished half of it, she patted my back a bit. I burped a little, much to my slight shame, and she sat me down in the playpen with some toys before calling Cream back inside for breakfast. Still no sign of Kira. I was worried she had decided to abandon me, but the still rational and adult part of my brain figured she would have just left me somewhere instead of with Vanilla and Cream. Besides, Kira wasn't that type of person, not with the way she had been kindly treating me. If anything she was probably at Tails' workshop. _'That's it...she didn't up and leave you...right?'_ My lip wobbled a bit and I started to cry, Chaos why did she have to make this so damn hard for me?! I wanted Kira. Cream and Vanilla rushed to my side and picked me up, trying to calm me down. I didn't like being away from her, I hated it. Bad things happened when she left. I cried harder and Vanilla soothingly hummed a lullaby as she tried to calm me. Eventually, after ten minutes of convincing myself she hadn't abandoned me and was probably trying to find away to fix me, I calmed down. Cream and I were on the floor playing with some toys. Well, she was playing, I was watching. The front door swung open, and a ball of green and black fur followed by the faker's other two fakers, Scourge and Ashura, walked in.

"Hey hey beautiful people!" It was Tails' older cousin, Rush the Wolf. The sixteen year old was greeted by Cream who had become very attached to carrying me around.

"Hello Mr. Rush, Mr. Scourge, and Mr. Ashura." She said politely. Ashura and Scourge returned her greeting but Rush fell over.

"Cream just call me Rush! I'm only six years older than you." He said before looking at me. "Hey, cute Shadow plush. Did Kira make it for you?"

"Oh, that isn't a toy." Vanilla said as she joined us. "That's actually Shadow." Scourge and Ashura stared in disbelief but Rush was surprisingly calm.

"Oh, cool." He sat down on the carpet and held his arms out. Cream handed me to him and he began to play with me. "So where's Kira?" Scourge and Ashura raided the fridge and Cream sat back down with us as Vanilla read a book.

"She's over at Tails' workshop trying to find a way to fix Shadow." she replied.

"Aww. She's supposed to spar with me today." He whined, making me wonder who should actually be wearing the baby clothes.

"Well she said she should be back around four. Since your here, you can watch Shadow. Cream and I have to go shopping later for dinner and I don't think Shadow wants to go." She said. I had to agree with her. I wasn't exactly ready to be paraded around town and in a stroller none the less. Rush agreed and around two thirty, she and Cream, as well as Scourge and Ashura, took off. Rush closed the door and picked me up. I glared slightly. I didn't have a thing against the kid but if he went with the babyish nonsense he was getting the rattle in my hand, whose handle I had been steadily teething on, to the face. He just gave me a crooked smile.

"Looks like it's just you and me Shads." he said. I rolled my eyes as he sat me in the playpen and clicked on some kiddie cartoons before raiding the fridge for pizza ingredients. I stared curiously at the show onscreen, a colorful 3-D cartoon called Pocoyo. Apparently there was a marathon on and I watched for a solid three hours before Kira lifted me out of the playpen. My heart swelled as I saw her. I won't deny that I missed her.

"Hey Shadow." She said warmly. "Sorry I had to leave you like that today." She laid me on the couch and rubbed my sides. I wasn't very ticklish but I giggled and laughed like a maniac. Rush walked over, arms full of snack foods and orange soda, and dropped onto the floor. "Sorry we didn't get to spar today Rush."

"S'ok. I can always wait till Shadow gets better." he said, shrugging. "Where's that idiot brother of yours anyway?"

"Sonikku? I haven't seen him since last night. He ran off to avoid a well deserved beat down." she said as she took me into the kitchen. She sat me in the highchair and picked up a jar of pink colored mush, baby food. Just what I needed...

"What happened now?" he asked in between bites of a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich that looked ten times more appetizing than whatever Kira was about to feed me.

"Well Knuckles got it into that thick head of his that it was okay for him to spank Shadow for no reason. Sonic, on the other hand, let him do it but he ran off before I could get him too and I left my 'running' shoes here." she pulled over a chair and sat the jar and an airplane shaped spoon on the tray. "Hopefully Rouge gave Knuckles a dose of his own medicine. I'll deal with Sonic when I find him." she opened the jar and spooned out a little bit. I frowned at it, I was hungry, yes, but not hungry enough to eat pureed whatever this was. I turned my head when she tried to feed it to me. "Just a tiny bit Shadow-kun. Please?" I really, really didn't want to. But I was hungry and she wasn't going to let me down if I didn't eat. I thought about crying my way out of this but that was liable to just give her an opening like when she bottle fed me yesterday. I sighed, gave in, and opened my mouth. At least it wasn't too bad. Apples and bananas were two of my favorite fruits anyway. When I had eaten enough she put the spoon in the sink, the rest of the food in the fridge, and wiped my face before picking me up. She handed me to Rush, who had sprawled out on the floor and was watching T.V.. "Think you can keep an eye on him while I run to the bathroom?"

"Sure thing." He rolled onto his side and handed me my doll. "Cute doll she made. She's good at things like that y'know." he said to me. I wanted to agree with him but the most that came out were incoherent babbles. "Yeah, Kira's a great friend. You're lucky that you're all cute and helpless and get to be taken care of by her." I rolled my eyes. If I had any say in the matter I wouldn't let anyone take care of me. Not that Kira wasn't doing a good job. I just preferred not to be taken care of. Kira was just coming back down the hall when Rush's cell rang. He picked up and sighed.

"Lemme guess, Ash and Scourge are at it again?" He nodded as he tried to get a word in edgewise.

"SCOURGE! SHUT UP OR I'M GONNA SMASH YOURS AND ASHURA'S HEADS IN!" he yelled. There was silence from the other end. "Don't either of you do anything stupid untill I get there or I swear to Chaos I will kill you both, boyfriend or not." He hung up and stood.

"Want me to come with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, someone's gotta keep me from killing them." he said, pulling a small nail clipper from his black leather jacket pocket, the latter a gift from Scourge on his fifteenth birthday. He then clipped his claws until they grew to about two inches each and then tucked the clippers away. Kira isn't the only oddball around. Rush can't have his claws clipped without them growing an inch every time. The more he cuts them the longer they become which usually results in Kira getting an oversized file. She picked me up and headed to the bedroom. She took off my sleepers and dressed me in a pair of red baby booties with a diaper. _Just_ the red baby booties and diaper.

"It's warm out." she said as if she could hear the horror rumbling around in my brain. "I don't want you to get overheated." She stuffed a couple diapers, some wipes, a blanket, a bib, and some toys in the bag before taking me back into the kitchen. "Apple or grape?" she asked. I pointed to the bottle of apple juice and she filled up two travel bottles with it. She popped a pacifire into my mouth, which I sucked on happily since she dipped the end in honey, before sitting me in a stroller. I groaned a little, if I knew my day would have ended up like this I'd have taken another nap. She waited for Rush to follow us out before closing and locking the door with the spare key under the mat. We headed into town, the mid-June air pushing eighty eight degrees. I whined a little, black fur does not go well with heat, and Kira handed me one of the two bottles of juice. She took the pacifire and I drank some of the juice, glad that it was still cold, before we came to Rush, Ashura, and Scourge's apartment building. We took the elevator up to the third floor where a heated argument could be heard from apartment 3-C. Rush grumbled something before kicking, yes kicking, the door in. I watched with amusement as he yelled at his boyfriend and roommate. When the chaos died down he ordered the two of them to clean up the mess they had made.

"You and Shadow should prob'ly wait in Ash's room" Rush said as he led us down the hall. Ashura's room had been the only one not destroyed in the chaos, aside from Rush's room but that was always a mess and Kira didn't want me near the various weapons he had laying around, Scourge's looked like a tornado, or even the faker, had just torn through it. Kira lifted me out of the stroller and sat me on the neatly made bed. She dug out a few of the toys I had become attached too; my Maria doll, a rattle, some blocks, and a speak and say. I busied myself with the blocks as she peeked out into the hall to assess the damage and make sure Rush wasn't getting too rowdy. Once they were done cleaning, Ashura entered the room. He greeted Kira before walking over to me.

"Can I hold him?" he asked her.

"Sure, just be careful, he's got a little bit of bruising thanks to Knuckles." she said as she went to rinse out my empty juice bottle. Ashura carried me to the living room and sat down on the couch, bouncing me in his lap a bit.

"Heh, you're kinda cute like this." he said. I started feeling a little sick while he continued to bounce me. Maybe that juice wasn't sitting so well with me...

"Hey Kira?" Came Rush's voice. "Should Ash be bouncing Shadow like that?" Kira, upon seeing the greenish tint to my muzzle, grabbed me out of Ashura's arms and unknowingly aimed me at Scourge, who I spit up all over. The green furred faker shouted angrily, ready to hit someone, before Rush hit him first. He went down and Kira grabbed the stroller and stuff before waiting down the hall for Rush.

"Sorry about that. I forgot to warn Ashura that Shadow had just eaten." she said.

"S'ok, Ki-chan. Scourge'll be okay. I think." We took the elevator back down and headed back outside. "So where to now?"

"Well lets get Shadow some ice cream before he melts and then we'll head over to Tails' place." she said, Rush already speeding down the sidewalk.

"ICE CREAM!" I just shook my head as we followed him.

* * *

Well that was Rush. Pleasent isn't he? Poor Scourge. Not. If you asked me he deserved it. Pocoyo happens to be my niece's favorite cartoon and I've seen enough of it to like it's cuteness as well. Anyway, sorry about the wait on this chapter, the parentals kidnapped the laptop for two days. Hopefully everyone likes this chapter. And yes, Shadow has separation anxiety. Also, Shadow gets his first taste of hyperactivity! Till then, read, enjoy, and review! ~Kira.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Welcome back party people! Thanks a bunch to xadamjackson13, AMNShadow, sUbSoNiCSoundwave, xoSonicXAmyxo, TatlTails, and rehannon314 for favoriting, reviewing, and all that good jazz. This chapter is dedicated to you guys and my best friend, the inspiration for Rush, who I call Ven. Ven you rock and I miss you lots! Have fun in Florida this school year! Don't worry TatlTails, I'll fill your request. And to answer your question, wolves are cousins of foxes. Just like dogs and wolves are related. It's all about speicies. Now then onto the chapter! Shadow gets hyper then has a bad dream after an encounter with some chocolate ice cream...

* * *

We finally caught up with Rush outside of an ice cream parlor. He was bouncing up and down like a child and pointing at the window. I heard Kira sigh and mumble something before wheeling me inside. Rush immediately ran up to the counter and pressed his face against the glass.

"THEY HAVE SHERBET!" he squealed, making my ears hurt.

"Will you calm down?" Kira hissed a little. She approached the counter as well and I looked into the case at the different flavors. I didn't really like ice cream. It was much too sweet and cold and processed for my tastes. I continued to look at all the flavors and colors as the man running the shop scooped out three flavors of sherbet for Rush, two scoops of peanut butter chocolate for Kira and what I assumed was a single scoop of chocolate into a cup cone for me. "Here you go Shadow-kun." She said as she handed me the cone and paid for the treats. I took an experimental lick of the ice cream before taking another and another and another. Chaos what have I been missing?! It was soo good and sweet and creamy and dreamy and I just wanted more and more and more! I had sticky sticky chocolate all over my hands and face and I licked greedily at my sticky digits before devouring the soggy cone. Rush had finished his sherbet and Kira was about done with hers. I reached my sticky hands out, wanting more ice cream. She was chatting with Rush and not paying any attention to me. I growled a little. How I wished I had the ability to talk. What a genius idea. I tested my underdeveloped vocal cords, willing them to co-operate with me. I made a small sound and tried harder.

"Muuur..morrr...MORE!" The stroller came to a stop and Kira and Rush both came around to the front. They both looked at me and then at each other.

"Did he just?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, did he?" Rush asked back. I grinned and spoke my one word again.

"MORE!"

"HOLY CRAP! He is talking!" I facepalmed, accidentally sticking my hand to my forehead. Really? What part of this wasn't he getting?

"MOOOORE!" I whined. I'll be damned if I would be deprived of sugary sweetness. I reached for Kira's melting ice cream. "MOOOOORE!" She handed it to me and I ate it all, slurping melted chocolate and peanut butter ribbons off my palms and chewing on the soggy cone. Kira wiped away the rest of the mess, much to my displeasure, before we continued to Tails' workshop. I still wanted more ice cream. "MOOOOOORE!" I whined, beginning to throw a tantrum. "MORE, MORE, MORE!" the stroller stopped again and Kira kneeled in front of me.

"No more ice cream Shadow-kun, you've had enough for one day." I glared at her. Who was she to tell me, The Ultimate Lifeform, when I had had enough?

"MORE!" I shouted at her. She sighed.

"No more Shadow. It's all gone." My lip trembled and I let out a wail. I wanted more ice cream! I wanted, I wanted, I wanted!

"MORE!" I cried. "MORE!" She tried to comfort me with promises of more later but to no avail. I wanted ice cream now not later! She eventually, once I started to cry myself out, stuck my pacifier in my mouth and pushed the stroller. I was hiccupping and sniffling around my binky, my eyes getting heavy as the sugar wore off. I whimpered a little more before closing my eyes.

88888888

**I whined a little as I was jostled around. 'Who the hell is steering this thing?' I thought as I opened one of my eyes. Stupid faker. Why was he carrying me in the first place? I lifted my head and my eyes widened in pure shock. It wasn't the faker or even Kira. It was Maria. She was holding me and running. But from what? And where were me anyway? She ducked into a room and it registered that we were on the ARK. But this was all wrong. She panted and gently rocked me in her arms.**

**"It's okay Shadow-kun, we'll be safe soon." Safe? From what? What in the world was going on? She typed in a code on a keypad, her face lighting up as an escape pod appeared. She took a step forward and the door exploded inwards. Several solders surounded us, their guns cocked, warning her not to take another step. She made a break for the pod and all I heard were several gunshots before...**

88888888

I jolted awake with a loud scream, squirming around in Tails' grasp. I then screamed out my second word of the day.

"NO!" Tails stopped in his tracks and Kira rushed over trying to calm me down. She took me from the kit and I clung desperately to her, shaking and crying. "No more, no more, no more!" I cried. She rocked me up and down whispering soothingly to me. I had to check to make sure she was real...Chaos please let this girl be real. She wiped my tears away and snuggled me.

"Shh now...I'm here Shadow, I'm here." She whispered. "Sorry Tails. I think we'll have to put the tests on hold." She said.

"That's okay Kira. This particular test can wait a few more days." He clipped a little fur from my quills. "I'll just see what I can figure out from studying his DNA." He said. Kira put me back in the stroller and I clutched my Maria doll as we left. Rush accompanied us home and Kira started fixing dinner. I sat in the playpen, still shooken up from my nightmare. It wasn't Maria that had been shot...it had been Kira in her place. I squeezed the doll tighter. I didn't want anything to happen to her. I felt bad about screaming at her for more ice cream earlier. I didn't even like ice cream. And yet I screamed at her like a spoiled brat. She lifted me up and snuggled me in her arms, bottle in hand. I drank it all and she fed me another half before gently burping me and filling the sink with warm water. I splashed a little, pushing a blue rubber ducky around in the water. When she was done bathing me, she carried me into her room, plugged in the blowdryer and dried me off. She blew raspberries on my stomach, which tickled, and I played with her hair. She kissed my hand before dressing me in a diaper and a pair of red sleepers with a fire truck on the front. She put on more Pocoyo and I watched intently as she fixed dinner for herself and Rush. Suddenly, the front door opened. It was the faker. Which conicidentally, was my third word of the day. He tiptoed into the house, trying not to arouse Kira's attention.

"FAKER!" he tried to shush me as Kira raced out of the kitchen followed by Rush. "FAKER!" He then tried to take off but Kira grabbed him by his quills.

"Heh, hey there little sis...Rush." They both glared at him and Rush took over holding on to his quills.

"Come on Shadow-kun. Rush he's all yours." She said as she walked away. I caught a glimpse of Rush's deadly grin before they disappeared behind the wall of the hallway. I heard the sound of breaking bones and screaming as Kira closed the bedroom door. "Lets get you ready for bed." She said gently and mother-like. Mother...it definantly suited her personality. I shook my head a bit. She wasn't my mother. I don't even know if I have a mother. I know Black Doom is my 'father' since I have half of his DNA. But the other half is a complete mystery. I hadn't even thought about looking for her since I didn't even know if she existed. The more I rolled the thought around, the more I liked the sound of Kira being my mother. Even if it was only until I was returned to normal. I wasn't even sure I wanted to be returned to normal. Not when I could stay this way and have Kira take care of me. I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking? I needed to be returned to normal. The rational and surprisingly still adult part of me was finding all sorts of problems with this, but my now overpowering childlike side was finding all the right things. She loved me, she cared for me. If it was anyone else I doubt they would have put up with me for more than a few hours. She defended me and she was kind. All the things a mother was. I started to slip further, my inner child winning over my inner adult. Kira loved me. Kira took care of me. Kira is mommy. Mommy laid me in the crib and kissed my forehead, winding the pretty mobile above my head. She hummed the lullaby and tucked me in.

"Good night Shadow-kun." She whispered.

_'Good night Mommy._' I thought as I sucked my thumb and went to sleep.

(Third person POV; Tails' lab)

Tails sat in front of his microscope, examining the sample of Shadow's fur he had taken earlier. All seemed normal except for the rapidly deteriorating cells. He checked another sample against it. The same thing happened. It was like the cells themselves were regressing along with Shadow.

"Oh no." he check another sample, same result. All the cells regressed until they stayed the same way. Underdeveloped and infantile. "I have to find a cure or else he could be stuck like this. Forever."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! Here we are, chapter four's a little on the short side. sorry. My original version of this sucks so I had to splice scenes from other chapters and yeah. Shadow's first three words! Squee! He's finally starting to lose it. O_o; Lets just hope he sticks to calling Sonic faker...anyways, more regression in the next chapter, and Shadow has fun with some Chao. It's gonna be cute so stick around. Till then, keep on reading and sending in requests for random things. ~Kira


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Welcome back! Shadica-Hanako, Hejjihoggu o shado, and BlazePyro thanks for faving this! TatlTails your very welcome and no, Kira doesn't understand the severety of the situation. Hehe. Q & A time! A guest reviewer asked if Shadow would be stuck as an immortal infant if Tails can't cure him in time. I'd like to answer your question but it'd spoil the story so you'll just have to stick around to find out ;). Anyways, Shadow has a fun day at the park with some Chao, Tails tries to find a cure, and something sinister begins to rear it's ugly head...

* * *

I woke up the next morning in Mommy's arms. She smiled at me and I snuggled into her.

"Good morning Shadow-kun." She said with her pretty, pretty voice. I cooed at her.

_'Good morning Mommy.'_ She smiled again and fed me my milk. I drank it all up and Mommy took me to her room. She rubbed my tummy as she changed me before getting the stroller.

"How about a little fresh air Shadow-kun?" she said as she walked to the door. She packed all my toys and my dolly before we went outside. I wonder where we were going?

Kira's POV.

Shadow was acting surprisingly calm today so I decided to take him to the park. I hope Tails can find out what's wrong with him. He must be so miserable like this. He wasn't really one for conversation and I didn't push him to talk to me the few times we were together. Which wasn't often. I was usually content just to be around him. It wasn't much different than being around Sonic. Well at least Shadow was less cocky. We met up with Rush, Scourge and Ashura and I picked a shady spot under a big oak tree to park the stroller and spread out a blanket. I dumped Shadow's toys, or at least the ones I saw him playing with if you could call it "playing", onto the blanket next to Rush. I picked Shadow up and he cooed at me, which was incredibly odd but cute. Maybe he was finally getting used to this. I sat him down next to Rush and he played with him for a little while. It was a nice day out. Hopefully Shadow was enjoying it as well. Judging from his happy expression, he was. That slightly worried me more than it should. So far, since this whole mess had started, Shadow had been, well, Shadow. Cranky, fussy, whiny. The whole nine yards. Today, however, it was like it wasn't even Shadow. He slept the whole morning with out a single whimper, ate when I fed him, and even cooed at me. It was a nice change though. I never thought I'd see the day when Shadow would be nice to anyone, especially me. A human. As far as I knew, Maria was the only human Shadow even liked. Still, it was nice. Rush was quietly arguing, again, with Scourge. If there was anyone I hated more than Eggman, it was Scourge. You could say he's my adopted cousin. Still didn't mean I had to like him. I used my better than a normal human's hearing to listen in on their fight.

"Why do you insist on dragging that faker around with us?" Scourge hissed. Faker seemed to be a routine word with the boys.

"Ashura is not a faker and he's like family to me." Rush hissed back. That wasn't that far from the truth. Rush's parents died when we were just kids. Ash's family took him in and they've been like brothers ever since. Scourge didn't meet Rush until a few years ago at one of Rouge's parties. They hooked up sometime after and have been in a sort of on again off again relationship even though they've never actually broken up. Hell would probably freeze over before that really happens.

"He's the faker of a faker!"

"Do you wanna get beat? I'm not afraid to do it in front of him." Scourge shut up then. Catching a beat down from Rush was like catching one from Sonikku's Werehog. You don't want that. Shadow crawled over to me, tugging along the Maria doll I made for him. I sat him in my lap and cuddled him. He had such soft, fluffy baby fur. It was a lighter shade than that of his normal fur color. He babbled happily at me, playing with the strands of Chaos Energy infused hair hanging down around my shoulders. I nuzzled him, getting a tiny purr in response.

"Oh, hello Kira." I looked up to see Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Cream sat down next to me and I handed Shadow over to her while Vanilla and I talked. Shadow and Cheese played with some of the blocks and I had to hold back the squeal of cuteness threatening to escape. Ashura had wandered off somewhere, probably to get away from Rush and Scourge who were still arguing. My cell buzzed and I flipped it open.

"Sup?"

"Kira, I need you to bring Shadow over later. We have a problem." Tails said, the clanking of tools heard in the background.

"Sure. What time do you want us to come over?" I asked.

"Whenever he takes a nap. I need him to be asleep when you bring him over."

"Alright. We'll be over in about an hour or two." I hung up and turned to see Shadow crawling after Cheese. They were so cute together. I looked at my watch, it was already after two and I was curious to see if Tails had figured out what was wrong with him yet. I scooped him up and put on his bib, fishing a jar of baby food out of the bag. He wasn't too fond of it but I couldn't feed him milk all day. Tails said it might have adverse reactions when he's aged back up. I opened the lid and spooned out some of the yams. He looked curiously at the spoon before opening his mouth to be fed. He finished half the jar, well actually he had more on his face than he probably ate. I cleaned his face before letting him play some more with Cream and Cheese. I laid back on the blanket. Vanilla was reading and Scourge and Rush finally stopped fighting. I sighed contently and felt something warm curl into my side. Shadow was looking at me with big, sleepy red eyes and yawning. He was just so cute like this. It was, so far, the only display of outward affection he'd ever shown me. Granted he was a baby, but still. I stroked his cheek, letting him snuggle against me. He sucked on his thumb and cuddled his Maria doll as his eyes closed. He purred a little while he slept and I gently put him in the stroller.

"Want us to come with you Kira?" Rush asked.

"Nah, I'll call you if anything happens." I said. I left the blanket with Rush, not like he wouldn't bring it by later, and grabbed Shadow's diaper bag before heading over to Tails' place. I decided to take the long way to Tails'. Shadow was a deep sleeper anyway so I knew he wouldn't wake up any time soon. It was nice being able to take care of him while he was like this. He probably wouldn't have lasted more than a few hours with Amy, Rouge can't watch him and work, I don't trust Sonic, Scourge, Silver, or Knuckles, and I wouldn't want to bother Vanilla and Cream anymore than necessary. In a way, I'd kinda become his mom. Not that I'd ever admit it to anyone else. Not even Rush. I smiled a little. Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Lifeform, and my baby. I looked in to the stroller. Stll sound asleep. He was so cute when he slept. One of his arms would be raised above his head, the other around his doll. He purred like a kitten if he was on his side or stomach. My smile widened. Shadow was my baby. Mine. At least until Tails fixed him. Then he'd probably never speak of the whole event ever again. If he remembered that is. I sighed, dropping the whole subject lest I get too attached to the idea. I opened the door to Tails' workshop. My pseudo little brother was nowhere in sight. "Tails? I'm here!"

"Over here Kira!" he called from the far end of the workshop. I pushed the stroller over to him.

"So what's up? Did you find out how to fix him?" I asked, sitting across the workbench from him. Shadow stirred a little but then rolled over onto his side. We lowered our voices.

"I haven't figured out how to restore his age, but if I don't find out how to soon he'll be stuck like that forever."

"What?!" I half whispered-half yelled. "Tails you have to find a cure!"

"I know! But I don't even know how he got that way. That's why I needed you to bring him over." He pulled out a Chaos Emerald. "I want to see if he still reacts to a Chaos Emerald. It might tell me what's actually wrong with him." He handed the emerald to me and I held it near Shadow. He stirred a little more and his hands started to glow a bit, like they would when he used Chaos Spear, however it was a weak glow. Still, Tails seemed relieved to see the result. I handed him back the emerald. "Well that did prove my theory."

"Meaning?"

"We just need to reverse the polarity on a Chaos Control and age him up." he said.

"Sounds simple enough. The only problem is, is that Shadow's the only one other then Mephiles who can accelerate time with Chaos Control and not screw up the space time continuum." I said, laying a blanket over my charge when he shivered a bit in his sleep.

"True, but didn't you absorb some of Shadow's Chaos Energy before?"

"Yeah, but you can't expect me to use Chaos Control." I said. "I'm not even good at it. If anything I'll end up erasing both our existences." It was the truth. The last time I used Chaos Control I nearly ended up killing myself. Come to think of it, it was Shadow that saved me.

"I knew you'd say no." he said as he got up. "Luckily I thought ahead and started building this." He pulled a tarp off a partially finished machine. "It increases the power of Chaos Control. But you'd need to be in your super form for it to work and I only have three of the emeralds."

"I think Rouge may have one. Silver too." I thought for a second. "I have one and Shadow has one." I groaned a little. Shadow's was probably somewhere in the Green Hill Zone if he even had it while he was on his GUN mission. I pulled out my cell and hit speed dial five. The line rang three times before I heard a sleepy hello.

"Hey Vector. I have a job for you guys."

(Third person POV; Undisclosed Location)

_"Call intercepted"_ chirped a computer. _"Final Chaos Emerald located at coordinates Lg700; Green Hill Zone. Locking coordinates. estimated time of arrival, two hours." _

"Everything is going according to plan. Soon they'll all be permanently erased from the time line. And then I will reign supreme!"

* * *

Dun, dun, DUN! Sorry to leave you guys with yet another cliffhanger but I was starting to run out of stuff for this chapter. I was actually gonna leave it with the phone conversation but that didn't have enough drama behind it. Yeah Kira can use Chaos Control and a bunch of other stuff. I have a fic that explains all that that'll, hopefully, get posted after this one. Chapter seven's gonna kinda be a filler, but it's cute filler material so stick around. As always, I'll take requests for the next chapter and there's a poll up on my profile page about your favorite OC for this fic. Keep on reading people! ~Kira.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sup peeps? DoubleEclipse thank you for following this. Sorry about the random POV switching. While it's annoying it's also neccessary. Anyways, like I said before, this is the cute filler chapter before the last one. Don't worry though, there will be a sequel for this. But I'll leave it to you guys to guess who's going terrible twos next time ;). Anyways, Shadow is left in Scourge and Rush's care for the day. Let's just hope things go well.

* * *

Shadow's POV

Mommy woke me up early the next morning. I don't wanna get up. I wanna sleep…she picked me up and told me I was gonna spend the day with Rush and Scourge. I yawned and snuggled against her. Bad things happened when Mommy left, but Rush would keep me safe. Big brother would take care of me.

Rush's POV

I groaned as I punched the alarm clock off the nightstand. Scourge was snoring next to me and I put a pillow over his face to muffle the sound. Kira was bringing Shadow over while she and Team Chaotix looked for the seventh Chaos Emerald. It was currently eight thirty in the morning. Waaay to early to be up. Ashura was already gone by the time I got up. I yawned as I shuffled into the kitchen to make some breakfast. After deciding it was too early for pancakes or even pizza, I made some toast and grabbed and orange soda before plopping down on the couch to watch some Saturday morning cartoons. Scourge finally came out of the room halfway during a TMNT marathon. He managed to get as far as the left side of the couch before falling face down on the floor, still half asleep.

"Babe…food…." He mumbled. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You aren't disabled." I said smartly, propping my feet up on his back.

"Please? I'm hungry…." he grabbed my left foot and began to massage it. I melted, he knew that was my weakness, and whined when he stopped. "Food please."

"You suck." I said as I got up to go fix some more toast. On my way to the kitchen the doorbell rang. I yanked it back and silently awww'd when I saw Kira holding Shadow while he was asleep.

"Hey Rush." She whispered so she didn't wake him. "He already had his morning bottle. Sorry I had to wake you so early."

"Ki-chan it's fine. Besides, Shadow isn't very affectionate. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me." I said softly. She smiled a little and handed him to me. He made this cute little purring noise and snuggled into my side. My heart melted into goo and I resisted the urge to squeal like a fangirl. She brought the rest of his stuff in and set up the portable playpen and highchair before heading off. I laid Shadow down in the playpen while I popped two more pieces of toast in the toaster. I unpacked the two jars of baby food Kira had packed and put the extra bottle in the fridge. When the toast popped up I smeared honey and butter on both slices and set the plate on the coffee table for Scourge.

"Thanks baby!" he shouted. Shadow whined in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"SHHH!" I hissed. "Keep it down or he'll wake up!" Scourge growled a little.

"Why'd she dump the brat on us anyways? Couldn't she have just left him with Rouge?"

"Rouge has to work today and do you just want me to rearrange your internal organs again now or later?" He gulped down his toast and shook his head. "Good then keep it quiet and don't bad mouth Shadow." Last time he had his internal organs "rearranged", he and Ashura were fighting and knocked over the table. While I was eating pizza. You just don't mess with my pizza. I decided to clean up some and get the living room as "Shadow proofed" as I could get it. I then flopped back down on the couch with a yawn. I was still so tired. Scourge had gone back to bed leaving me and Shadow in the living room. He was still asleep and I figured a little nap wouldn't kill me. It felt like I was only out for a few minutes before Shadow started wailing. I jumped up, ready to thrash anyone who wanted to hurt him and was knocked back by this God-awful smell. I leaned over the playpen and was hit with the worst smelling stink ever and the source of his crying. Scourge must've been still asleep since he hadn't gotten up to see what was wrong. I held my breath and carried Shadow over to the kitchen sink. I had his changing mat already spread out and laid him down on it. "SCOURGE!" I yelled. I heard a thud from the his room and he scrambled into the hall.

"What happened!?" he yelled sleepily.

"Get your lazy ass over here and change Shadow." I seethed.

"But I don't wanna-" I cut him off with a glare and faster than I could yell 'now' he grabbed Shadow and started changing him. When he was done he put Shadow in the playpen and laid down on the pull out bed on the couch, which I had conveniently pulled out. I waited until he was comfortable before flipping him shut in it.

"Next time don't fall asleep on me."

8888888888

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Scourge, although unwillingly, fed Shadow his lunch and the three of us lounged on the floor with some old photo albums. I was showing Shadow the pictures of my parents before they had died. Scourge silently sat by and watched.

"This is my mom." I said to Shadow, pointing at the decades old photo. He babbled cutely and patted the picture. "Yeah, she was so nice. I can still hear her singing a lullaby to me." I said a bit sadly. She and my dad died when I was two. No older than Shadow was now. Ashura's family and mine were close so his parents ended up taking me in afterwards. Shadow nuzzled into my side and purred a little. I rolled onto my back and sat him on my chest. "Kira reminds me of her."

"Y'know babe...you're really good with kids..." I smiled a bit.

"I used to babysit Cream for Vanilla when she was a baby. It's like second nature." I picked up some more pictures. These one was of my dad. He was the roughest, toughest guy on Mobius but when you got to know him he was the biggest teddy bear ever. He taught me to fight as soon as I could walk. It was how we bonded. I picked up a few more. These were of me and Kira when we were younger. I showed them to Shadow and he made happy baby noises in response. He seemed to like the pictures of her. Scourge picked up another one and I grinned widely. That was my first beat down. Knuckles had been picking on Kira again and I beat him to a bloody pulp. I decided not to show that one to Shadow. Despite me being only nine at the time, I took Knuckles and Sonic, who are both three years older than myself, out in a few punches. It was my first real fight and I won it beautifully. Or at least that's what Kira always said. Shadow really was lucky that she took such good care of him.

8888888888

Later that evening, Shadow was quietly playing with his toys while Scourge and I watched T.V.. I glanced over at him and he reached his arms out to be picked up. I sat him in my lap and made funny faces at him. Scourge just shook his head and mumbled under his breath, the cuteness and allure of taking care of Shadow had worn off. I sighed, he was just not enjoying this. He could be a good dad if he wanted to. That thought brought a smile to my face as I played with Shadow. I turned to my sulking boyfriend.

"Scourge, I wanna have kids." He looked at me with an 'Are you crazy?' look.

"Rush, we have a screaming poop machine to watch! We can't have sex now!" One track minded son of a...I uppercutted him and put Shadow down.

"So just because we can't have sex _now_ means that we can't ever have kids?!" I yelled, getting to my feet and crossing my arms.

"W-well...yeah..." He said, cowering a little. I turned my head.

"Y'know If Ashura was dating me he'd want kids..." I said harshly. He growled and stood up, something he usually never did when were fighting and made me look him in the eye.

"Stop bringing up that Faker!" He yelled. "He's not any better than me and you know it!"

"Well at least that 'Faker' shows me that he cares about me!" He shut up then. The angry look on his face turned to one of sadness and abandonment.

"Rush...don't...don't say things like that..."

"Why not? It's the truth anyway..." I mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"No it's not the truth." I looked up to see him trying his hardest not to cry. "Rush, I do love you. I just..." he sighed. "I get jealous of you and...Ashura, because I'm afraid you'll leave me for him." My anger melted away, now being replaced by guilt.

"Scourge..." I kissed him, deeply, pulling on his quills and smiling when he kissed me back. "I love _you_ babe. Ashura is more like a brother to me than anything. So you don't have to worry about losing me to him. I love you no matter how much of an ass you can be." He pecked my lips again and I went to pick Shadow up. Except Shadow was gone. "Scourge we lost the baby!" We searched the apartment from top to bottom but to no avail. One of the windows had been broken though. That didn't even register to me. Shadow was gone and Kira was gonna kill me...

(Third Person POV; Green Hill Zone.)

Kira sighed as she and the members of Team Chaotix gave up their search on the seventh emerald. Suddenly, Kira's phone rang.

"Rush? What's wrong?"

"Umm...Shadow's...gone..."

* * *

Sorry, more cliffhangers. Yeah, Rush is technically an orphan and Ashura does have a secret crush on him that Rush is oblivious to. Anyways, Rush seems to give a lot of beat downs. Mostly to Knuckles, Sonic, Scourge, and Silver. Its how he really is. Anyways, keep sending in requests and stuff. Especially for the Sequel which I'll sneak a peak out when this is over. ;) ~Kira.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

And here we are. The last chapter. Aj the human thanks bunchies for the favorite and follow, lidyathetigeropean for reviewing and a big thank you to all my readers. All seven hundred and forty five of you so far. You guys all rock and it's cause of you guys that I even had the courage to see this fic all the way through. TatlTails, a big thank you to you too for sticking through this. Your reviews bring a smile to my face. Whelp now that that's outta the way, will Kira find the last emerald? Will Shadow be returned to normal? Don't just sit there, read!

* * *

Kira's POV

I held the phone in utter shock.

"Rush, you're kidding. Right?" Shadow...he couldn't be 'gone'. He's just a baby. He was probably hiding in their apartment somewhere. Right? Rush was calling my name but I couldn't hear him. My baby, _My baby_, was missing. I hung up the phone. "We need to find that emerald. I'm not leaving until I do." I said to Vector.

"Don't worry Kira, we're with you one hundred percent." He said as Espio and Charmy continued to search. I just hoped Shadow was okay. Wherever he was...

(Third person POV)

"Those fools fell for it. And soon my plan will come to fruition." Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known as Dr. Eggman, said as he monitored the situation from his airship. Behind him was Shadow, crying in a soundproofed chamber. The doctor spun his chair around to monitor the infant formerly known as The Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow hadn't stopped crying since they had arrived and the noise had quickly worn on his nerves, prompting him to place Shadow in the chamber. "While it's such a waste to see all of my grandfather's research destroyed, I'd rather be rid of all these little rats than to have them hanging around messing up my plans." He pressed a button on the chair's arm rest and summoned a robot. Not just any robot though. Metal Sonic. He tossed the last emerald around a bit before giving him the order. "Lets send our little friends a message, shall we?"

"Yes Doctor." The metallic clone droned. He took off and Eggman activated another machine. This one was hooked up to the chamber Shadow was in. The doctor grinned. The trap was set, all he had to do was wait for the mice to take the bait.

88888888

Kira, eventually figuring out that they were going to need help, called in Tails, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and reluctantly Knuckles, Sonic, and Silver.

"Spread out and find the last emerald, Shadow's life is at stake." She said, her muscles tense and her nerves shot. "Anyone who ticks me off gets a beat down." She narrowed her eyes at Sonic and Knuckles. Rush however glared at Silver. The two didn't get along at all. No one spoke otherwise and they all began to search. Kira was searching with Rush when something blue rushed at them. At first she thought it was just Sonic playing around and trying to make her feel better, but as it started getting closer she realized it wasn't Sonic. She narrowly dodged, Metal Sonic's claws slashing at her arm. The others heard the commotion and ran to take down the robot when it began playing an holographic transmission.

"Greetings brats. I have something you want." Eggman stepped aside to show Shadow in the hands of a robot and crying. Kira growled, her Chaos Energy skyrocketing. "Bring me the six remaining Chaos Emeralds and I'll release Shadow. If you try to take him by force I'll kill him. You have three hours." Metal Sonic flew off and Kira tried not to let her rage get the best of her. Eggman's words continued to echo in her head and no one was making it any better.

"Give me the emeralds." She said.

"Are you insane?!" Knuckles yelled. "If you give Egghead the emeralds Shadow's as good as dead!"

"He'll be killed if I don't!" She yelled back. "No one messes with _my_ baby and gets away with it." Knuckles backed down a bit at the protective tone in her voice. She was serious. "I'll go alone. That way he won't think anything is up. I won't let him hurt Shadow."

"Kira you have to hurry though." Tails said. "If you don't get Shadow back in the next three hours he'll be stuck that way forever."

"What if I turned him back myself?" She asked as she collected the other emeralds. "You said it yourself, if I use Chaos Control while in my super form it would turn him back to normal."

"But Kira you haven't perfected Chaos Control yet." Rush said. "What if it goes wrong?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Just be careful." Amy said as she handed Kira her emerald. "Save Shadow." Kira nodded and took the blue emerald. She took in a deep breath and the streaks absorbed the emeralds power, turning the streaks electric cobalt. Sonic's fur color. She gave her friends a thumbs up and a grin before taking off at supersonic speeds. She reached Eggman's base in the Scrap Brain Zone with only an hour and a half to spare and took a deep breath.

"Eggman! I have the last six emeralds!" She shouted, the sound bouncing off the metal obstructions. A door opened in front of her and she walked in, her heart wrenching in joy as she saw Shadow was unharmed. He cried loudly and reached for her. "Shhh Shadow-kun." He had been left by himself and she walked over to him, sitting the emeralds down before picking him up. "I'm here baby, I'm here." She whispered. Suddenly, something very fast snatched Shadow up and an electric cage spung up around her. "EGGMAN! Let me out right now!" She snarled. Shadow began to cry again, only fueling her rage. She slammed against the side of the cage, recoiling in pain as the electric bars sent a shock through her body.

"Ohohoho! This is just too perfect!" Eggman laughed as he and Metal Sonic entered Kira's line of vision. She growled at them.

"Let him go Egghead! You got what you wanted!"

"Oh but this is only the start of it." He activated one of his machines and began syphoning Kira's Chaos Energy as well as the energy of the emerald, all of it collecting in a large ray gun. Kira growled, her strength vanishing with every struggle. Time was running out for both her and Shadow. She wasn't going to save him. 'Please, please. Give me your power.' She pleaded, pulling a little energy from the little the emeralds had left. 'Let me save him.' She stood up weakly,red emerald in hand.

"Chaos...Blast!" She blasted the cage open and stood amidst the rubble. Metal Sonic stood in front of the doctor, who locked his sensors on Kira, using Shadow as a shield. She glared, vanishing before reappearing in front of them. "No one messes with my baby!" She yelled. "CHAOS CONTROL!" The whole room was engulfed in a bright white light...

Shadow's POV.

Bright light. That's all I could see. What the hell had happened to me? One minute I was fighting the doctor and the next I was dreaming that I was a baby and Kira was taking care of me. Wait, Kira? It all came back to me. I hadn't been dreaming. Kira had taken care of me. The doctor turned me into a baby and Kira had found me. She had taken me in, mothered me. I faintly recall her saying I was her baby. I stood up, she was laying unconcious next to me, hand clenched around a Chaos Emerald. The doctor and the metal faker had gotten a fair distance and were aiming some sort of machine at us.

"Well there goes plan A. But I'll still get two annoying rats out of my way." he grumbled. The machine charged up and I sliced it in two before he could fire it.

"No one messes with my mother..." I growled, shifting into my super form.

"Time for plan B." The doctor fused his hover chair with the metal faker and the twisted metal of his base. I wasn't impressed.

"Chaos Obliteration!" I blasted the monstrosity and the doctor to high heaven, pieces of scrap falling to the ground. I returned to normal, quickly running to Kira's side. She was hurt badly. I gently picked her up, and held her in my arms. She had taken such good care of me. She even saved me. I was grateful to her. I was tired but she needed every ounce of my strength if I was to get her home before the doctor returned. "It's my turn to take care of you." I murmured as I took her home.

Kira's POV.

Shadow...I sat staight up in bed. Wait, how did I get here? It didn't matter. I looked frantically for him. Where was he?! Rush grabbed me and tried to calm me down.

"Kira relax!"

"Shadow, where's Shadow!?" I yelled. "I have to find him!" I had to save him. I had to.

"Shadow's fine! You need to rest!" my struggling stopped. Shadow...was okay? I started to tear up. He was okay. He was okay. Rush sat me back down in bed. My body felt numb. "He's okay Kira. He's okay and back to normal thanks to you." He said softly. The door opened a little. Rush smiled at me and slipped out, letting Shadow in. My heart swelled. He really was okay and back to normal.

"Hey..." I said softly, almost not believing it was really him. He didn't move or anything and part of me wondered if he even remembered what had happened or was ignoring the whole thing if he did. After an awkward silence that felt like years, he spoke.

"Thank you, Kira." he had to force out my name which was weird because he never had trouble saying it before. I caught a glimpse of something in his hand. The Maria doll.

"So you do remember." I said softly. He blushed and awkwardly hugged me.

"Every last bit." I smiled at him. "I...here." he handed me the doll, still not looking directly at me and blushing. I shook my head.

"It's yours Shadow-kun. Keep it." I said. He hugged me again, this time tighter.

"Thank you...mom." I almost didn't hear him but I did and hugged him back.

"You're welcome, baby." I could see him blushing and smiled. "You will always be my baby." I said to him. "I'm here if you ever need me. So don't be afraid to ask me anything." I let him go just as Rush opened the door.

"Sorry guys, but the party poopers just arrived." he said. Shadow sat the doll on the bed and I followed him to the living room. Sonic, Scourge, and Knuckles were all standing around in the living room. Knuckles grinned and patted his lap before he and Sonic burst into laughter. Scourge had resisted but not enough to keep from snickering. Shadow glared and clenched his fists, the shame and pain showing in his eyes.

"Remember when you said I could ask you for anything Kira?" he asked. I grinned, causing Rush to grin and nodded.

"Of course." I said.

"Then could I get yours and Rush's assistance?" Rush clipped his claws and I cracked my knuckles. The boys all gulped as we closed in, the sounds of a beat down and girlish screams echoing across Mobius.

The End

* * *

And that's it! Thanks for playing along everyone! I had a blast writing this fic and the reviews and number of readers made every all nighter pulled to write this worth while. You guys are great sports for reading and reviewing. This chapter kinda dragged but I think I made up for it in the ending. Admit it, they all deserved it. The poll on my profile will be open until the twenty eighth of this month so vote! A ton of music inspired me most of which was downloaded at the last minute and a lot of them are kinda sappy. Most notably Iron and Wine's Flightless Bird, American Mouth, Sleeping at Last's Turning Page, Sukima Switch's Golden Time Lover (which inspires most of my fics), Dreams Dreams: Sweet Snow from the NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams soundtrack, a ton of Paramore, D12 and Eminem's My Band (yeah weird, I know), and Katy Perry's Wide Awake. Thanks again for reading this and loving this fic. Look out for the sequel, Oh Baby, Here We Go Again? and keep reviewing! ~Kira


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Shadow's Party

Okay, I'm a horrible person for not already having Oh Baby three started and the Data Files and How to Train your inner Espada on hold as well as a bajillion other fics to work on but my flash drive died on me and I got addicted to a game called pokefarm so there's where all my free time went. Anyway, I have an early Xmas present for all my readers out there. This chapter was supposed to make it into the fic itself but I didn't find a place for it to fit. Timeline wise it's before he goes completely baby. It's Ven (aka Xadamjackon13's) favorite chapter as it was his idea and Rush gets to beat the crap out of Silver. A fight I put off since it didn't fit in the story. So with out further delay, here's the missing party chapter. Happy Thanksgiving and Merry Christmas!

* * *

"Rush you're insane!" I heard Kira say as she walked around with the phone in her hand. Rush was on the other line, obviously pitching some weird idea to her. "It's never gonna work." She sighed as she walked into the living room with a bottle. She lifted me out of the playpen as she contiued to talk on the phone. "Seriously, and you called me why?" From the other end I could hear Rush laughing.

_"You know I never tell you anything before I do it."_ Kira sighed again.

"Whatever, just give me a time and place." She said. After getting whatever information she needed from him, she hung up the phone and fed me my breakfast. "I have no idea why I'm friends with him sometimes." she muttered. Once she finished feeding me, she took me into the bedroom and got me changed before plopping me in the stroller. "Sorry to do this to you Shadow-kun, but looks like we're going out today." I arched a brow a bit. Why would she be apologizing for that? I soon got my answer as we arrived at the mall and headed into the party store. Kira grabbed all manor of colorful plates and hats and plastic cutlery before heading to the counter. A party...and I was going to have to be there like this...joy. I already hated going to parties as my adult self and rarely went because of that. Now that I was stuck like this I didn't have a choice. Kira finished paying for the supplies and wheeled me into the toy store. "Since I'm torturing you I might as well let you pick out a toy or two." She said. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want a toy. Until I spotted a very pretty and shiny rattle, shinier than the one I already had. Oh great, that inner toddler was creeping up on me again. But I wanted the rattle. I reached for it and Kira handed it to me. I shook it and it chimed beautifully. She paid for it and we left. Instead of heading back to the house, she headed to Tails' house. There were balloons and streamers tied to the mailbox and Rush could be heard being loud inside. "Oh boy..." we headed inside and the whole living room had been decorated floor to ceiling in streamers and balloons. A piñata had been hung on the ceiling and a pin the tail on the donkey game hung crookedly on the wall. I facepalmed, Rush was now on my list of people to brutally murder when I got back to normal. Speaking of the hyperactive wolf-pup, he bounced over to us, took the plates and forks from Kira and slapped a hat onto her head and mine.

"Happy birthday Shadow!" He said happily. I arched a brow. Since when was it my birthday? I didn't even know when it was.

"Happy supposed birthday, Rush." Kira corrected. "We don't know when Shadow's real birthday is."

"Right, right. But still, it's his birthday no matter what." I rolled my eyes. I didn't need a party to celebrate my birth. Especially when I detested them in the first place. But sadly I had no choice and went with it. The guests started to arrive then. Knuckles had a few bandages here and there, most likely from a Rouge attack. They headed over to the brightly colored table and Rouge placed a box on it. Blaze showed up a few minutes later. Kira walked over and struck up a conversation.

"Hey Blaze." She looked outside for someone or something but nothing.

"Where's your crybaby?" Rush said with a scowl on his face. Kira shook her head.

"Ignore him. You know they don't get a long." She said. "Where is Silver?"

"He's on his way. He said he wanted to stop and get a present for Shadow." She answered as she grabbed a cup of punch. Kira arched a brow.

"That's...oddly generous of him." she said, utterly confused. I was as well. Silver and I weren't exactly...friendly towards one another. However, I was curious to see what he had gotten me. Eventually all the guests showed up and Rush stuck a candle into the very nice looking cake on the table. He lit it and they all started to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Kira blew out the candle for me and grabbed one of the brightly wrapped presents on the table. "This one's from Rouge." She opened it for me and I made a mental note to kill her when I saw it. Inside the box was a Christmas themed snowsuit.

"Since I wasn't sure how long he would be this way, I went ahead and got one." She said.

"It's cute, thanks Rouge." She picked up the next box, this one from Amy. I sighed and prepaired myself for what would be in it. I facepalmed. Why in the world would Amy buy that?

"It was too cute to pass up at the mall so I bought it." She said. I just hope Kira never made me wear the darn thing. It was bad enough that I was in diapers. They didn't need to be purple and frilly and jewel encrusted.

"That's very nice of you Amy. It's very cute." She said a little nervously. Several boxes of clothes and toys later, we finally came to Silver's gift. Now, let me break down the series of events that happen before this. Silver's gift was the most brightly colored of them all and for some reason that filled me with dread. Kira pulled off the ribbon and opened the lid, immediatly after which we were blasted with colored water. Kira screamed and I started to cry while Silver cracked up.

"Oh, that's hilarious!" He laughed. Kira growled, her Chaos Energy starting to rise.

"You're a total ASS Silver!" She yelled. She went to hand me to Rush but he held his hand up.

"I'll deal with him." He said, cracking his knuckles. Oh this was going to be good.

"Come on Shadow, let's get you dried off." Kira said as she headed for the bathroom upstairs. I whined a bit. I wanted to see some bloodshed. At least I got to hear it. Silver was screaming like a banshee as Rush shredded him in the most literal sense of the word. After a change of clothes, we returned to the living room. Most of the decorations had be ruined in the fight and the piñata lay torn on the floor, candy spilling from it's slash marks. Silver was unconcious and pinned to the wall.

"So who wants to play 'pin the tail on Silver'?" Rush asked in his usual, very scary, chipper tone. Kira smirked and picked up several darts, yes darts, and chucked them, the resulting scream from all of burrying themselves in Silver's backside bringing a smile to everyone's face.

"Hey, give me a couple of darts!" Amy said. "It's my turn!"

88888888888888

After the party, Kira took me home and I played with some of my new toys, specifically the very nice and interactive robot Tails had made, while she folded up the clothes.

"I don't think you'll be wearing these anytime soon." She said putting the clothes Rouge and Amy bought back in their boxes. She picked me up and snuggled me. I purred a little and relaxed, rubbing my eyes a bit. "How about a nice warm bottle of milk before bed?" She said as she headed into the kitchen. I nodded. Milk sounded good right now. She heated up a bottle and sat in the rocking chair in the bedroom. She hummed a little as she gently rocked back and forth in the chair and fed me. I finished the whole bottle and she sat it aside and picked up a book. How in the world did she know _Moby Dick_ was my favorite? She opened it up and I half listened as she started to read. About two thirds of the way throught the first chapter I had fallen somewhat asleep and she laid me in the crib. "Happy birthday Shadow-kun." She whispered before I completely went under.

* * *

Merry Christmas! So this cleared up a few things, like why there were no fights between Rush and Silver or things of that like. Like I said this is missing from the main story and it's up to you guys to determine where it goes. I hope this makes up for a lack of the third fic so far. If not, I'm sorry. I'm gonna get a new flash drive for Christmas so I'll have some new stuff soon. May your holidays be very merry and bright! ~Kira


End file.
